Multiverse Falls (Up for adoption)
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: Due to Bill's death the barriers between realities are shattered and universes begin to bleed together. Now there are multiple Gravity Falls trapped in the a 'Super-Universe', and they're all fighting for survival. The minuscule resources they managed to pull together is running out, and as the worlds begin to fight, a darker evil lurks in the shadows...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Just a little side project to replace all my other ones that no-one reads, will probably take the backseat to HOV and TDI: Riding Shotgun (My new 2nd-favorite project) but don't let that dissuade you I have a plan for this story, a big plan. There will be a total of three sagas in this story, the first being called The Reality War Saga, and the other two to be revealed at a later date. Anyway here's a list of the universes that were 'saved', in no particular order.**

 **1\. original GF universe (Duh, gotta have the twins)**

 **2\. Reverse falls (Uh-oh, better be prepared.)**

 **3\. 1920's AU. ( Their gonna stir up trouble see?)**

 **4\. Monster falls (Beastly)**

 **5\. Depravity falls. (meep)**

 **6\. Antigravity (Enjoy)**

 **7 Gravity Rises (Hmm)**

 **8\. Transcendence (Alcor will probably be important).**

 **Now on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of the AU's mentioned here. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Dipper stared out of the window, a look of longing on his face. The place he'd grown so attached too over the summer, and it was finally time to leave it the summer had finally ended and his parents were expecting him and Mabel back in Piedmont in about 18 hours. He couldn't help but to smile at the summers events. They had defeated a small and very creepy kid with too much power, a machine that played too much Yandere simulator, and a Dream Demon, all with no casualties! And along the way he'd made friends, turned enemies into allies, and helped monsters out! Dipper's smile turned into a frown as he realized he'd have to wait until next summer in order to come back here and have another adventure.

Mabel seemed to notice Dipper's foul mood and went to go comfort him, but stopped when the bus suddenly rocked to the side. She was thrown forward into Dipper, who, unprepared to catch her, was slammed them into the window. The bus struggled to regain control, and nearly fell sideways. "What the heck was that!" The bus driver demanded, now in control of the bus again. Suddenly the entire world split open.

The bus careened off the road and went rolling into the Gravity falls sign which buckled under the car's weight and was crushed. Dipper held on to Mabel with all his might, protecting her from the result of the bus crashing. Trying too anyway, her screaming was not making things easy.

As soon as the bus stopped rolling Dipper tried to calm Mabel down. "Mabel, it's OK! We're still alive, we need to get out of this bus fast though." He says pointing to a large crack in the ground, one that was causing a rather large crevice to appear. Mabel looked at it, steeled herself, and nodded at Dipper before crawling over the now broken seat.

They crawl past several people, each one had no pulse. Dipper himself checked, they were dead. Dipper forced Mabel not to look at them for too long, and they made their way to the emergency back door. Upon reaching it Dipper turned on his side and pulled on the lever. The door groaned and wheezed, but it did open. Dipper got Mabel out first before he himself jumped out. Then they began to run. Dipper didn't even spare a glance behind him as he heard the bus get swallowed up, it only meant the crack was done with that meal, and would probably be coming for them next.

Around them everything was dying, fires raged around crazily, animals dropped dead out of the trees and skies. This wasn't good, whatever this was, was capable of destroying so much in such a short amount of time! They race across the forest, trying to make it to town, maybe there they could find shelter from this-this apocalypse!

They raced into Gravity Falls hurriedly, and found things to be similar there; The town was either sinking into a hole or burning, but that wasn't even the worst part: Bodies littered the streets, bodies of people he knew. Robbie, Tambry, and Bud Gleeful to name a few. Without even thinking about it Dipper lifted Mabel up and raced toward the Mystery Shack, trying to keep her from seeing anything else that would ruin her innocence. As the two came up the drive Dipper saw something, a bright blue hue began to appear around the town and forest, maybe they would be safe? He didn't know, all he knew was he needed to get himself and Mabel into the Mystery Shack.

He stopped at the door and set Mabel down. Then, still running on pure adrenaline, he pounded on the door and yelled for his uncles. "Great Uncle Stan! Uncle Ford! Please let us in-!" The words had not even left his mouth before the door opened and a strong hand pulled both him and his sister inside.

"Get downstairs!" Yelled his Great Uncle. Dipper and Mabel obliged and ran downstairs, there they saw their Great Uncle Ford, Wendy Corduroy, Soos Ramirez and Pacifica Northwest. Dipper was about to ask Ford what was going on, but before he could a loud, booming voice spoke out

 ** _"Attention Creatures of this Multiverse, I have decided to preserve your lives and yours alone for the great service that you have done me. Defeating my most hated enemy and destroying him almost entirely..."_**

* * *

The voice was vaguely German, that was the first thing that Dipper Gleeful noticed. He, his sister, and those wretched brats were huddled together, where the portal was held. Emphasis on was, ever since the lovely Pacifica and that annoying little runt Gideon destroyed the portal to stop them from taking over another world the portal had been under repairs. His Great uncles, and their father too were there. Honestly he'd only let them in because Pacifica was there, but then both his sister and her asked, or rather demanded in Mabel's case, for him to let them in. He, begrudgingly, obligated and let the twerp in. Now he REALLY was wishing he hadn't, the kid was crying over nothing. Just all those 'poor people outside', bah, as if they mattered. Bud was worse, and kept thanking their uncles for letting them in 'out of the kindness of their hearts', even though he was the one who let them in.

If there was one hing he hated, it was not being recognized for his actions, especially when he, rarely, does something good.

He looked over at Gideon and uttered a sleeping spell. "tup mih ot peels." Instantly the object of his sister's affection fell asleep, much to his sister's annoyance.

"He was nearly calm, brother!" She yelled with a slight accent.

"No, he really wasn't. He was giving me a headache, your lucky I didn't outright kill him." Came his slightly annoyed reply.

And so they went back and forth like this, each losing their cool a little more with each passing moment.

It would have continued for an eternity if not for his Grand Uncle Ford. "Quiet! All of you! He's speaking again." They went silent as their supposed savoir spoke.

 _ **"...Mine friends, i'm afraid I couldn't get all of your worlds, I was only capable of saving your town and some of the surrounding vegetation before the break started..."**_

* * *

Both Bill Dipper looked up, equally scared. "Is-is this the end Billy?" Dipper asked the dead man inside his body.

"No, it couldn't be! I-I don't know." He admitted, and for once in the mobsters' lives and afterlives they felt fear, fear and sorrow at the some time. Dipper pulled out his Tommy Gun and looked at it, then up at his family. And The Family, they all stared back at him. Stan's underground bunker shook from the fires exploding on the surface and everyone jumped a little. Sharpshooter Wendy, Mabel, and Soos the Boxer all locked eyes with him. He nodded at them and waited, hopefully this voice wasn't lying to them, hopefully they would be safe

 ** _"...I have tried, hopefully you will all survive on your new world, this was the best I could do. I'm sorry that it was His destruction that caused all this but, there is nothing I can do about it but hope that you all take mine gift with pride. This is goodbye._**

* * *

Mabel Pines glanced around, what did he mean by new world? As she racked her brain for an answer her brother, Dipper Pines, ran up the stairs excited to see this 'new world', resulting in everyone else to have to chase after him to keep him from seeing something he shouldn't. She heard a gasp from Pacifica and decided to head up herself now. She jogged up the stairs and out into the main room of the Mystery Shack.

She pushed out of the door, and nearly fainted: Across from them was another Mystery Shack, and another set of Twins...


	2. Rise and Fall

**Author's note: I will be referring to the characters of each AU with the last name of their universe to keep the audience from getting confused as to who's who. So it'll go like this: "Rev Dipper turned to 20's Dipper with an annoyed glare." Got it? Great!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of the AU's mentioned here. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Dipper looked over at the alternate version of his family with worry. Were these versions of him evil? Were they going to try and kill them for dominance? He'd just have to wait and see. Suddenly the other Mabel called out in a weak voice. "Which one of you is the smart one of the twins?" She asked, clearly looking to communicate with the two brains of their operation. So Dipper and Ford stepped up, to which Mabel and the other Ford stepped up.

"So, your the smart one in your universe? Strange my Dipper is the strong yet dumber one of us, fascinating." Rise Mabel said to OG Dipper

"Some things never change." OG Ford said in unison with Rises Ford, each shaking the hands of the other and beginning to exchange scientific notes, OG Ford noting that his counterpart was a bit more bumbling than he was, more than likely his version of Stanley was more level-headed, while he was more clumsy.

"Does your Dipper like knitting, sweaters and sparkles?" OG Dipper asked Rises Mabel with a bland tone to his voice. She nods and he smiles and shakes his head. "That's what my Mabel is like." He says to her confused look.

"WOW so your like me except your Dipper/Mabel!" Came two voices beside the meeting groups. "Huh! We're in sync, that's amazing!" Both OG Mabel and Rises Dipper said, each were jumping up and down excitedly.

Soon each of the counterparts met with the other and introduced each other. The Gideons were each skeptical being that they were so different, one was borderline sadistic while the other was nearly benign. The Stans were less skeptical about the whole situation, and more open to the idea, however the Original Stan could not help but to notice that his counterpart was a little more like Ford after he came out of the portal than he was him. Certainly he still was fun-loving, but he seemed more serious somehow. Then came the Pacificas. They almost immediately hit it off, chatter about random rich people stuff, but then Rises Pacifica mentioned her cult, and the fact that she thought OG Dipper was kinda cute.

Funnily enough it wasn't the Cult thing that set OG Pacifica off.

"Stay away! Stick to your own universe! And don't _ever_ say that again!" She yelled, clearly irritated that someone was moving in on territory she wanted.

"Oh dear me. Do I sense that you and I have something other than namesake in common?" Rises said in a vaguely British accent.

"Yes we do, that Dipper will be _mine_ stick to your own." OG said in a whisper.

Rises drew a knife. "Maybe we should fight to see who gets that one and who gets mine." She said raising it up. OG picked up a broken and sharp stick off the ground. "My parents made me take fencing lessons when I was nine, beating you will be easy."

Before either could even move there was a sound of a shotgun from down in the town. "You don't think..?" OG Ford said to Rises Stan.

..."That people might be a little confused about there being too of them in the same place? Yes I do think." He said in a serious tone

"We'd better get down there before the towns? Tear themselves apart!" Dipper said, uncertain if what he was saying was grammatically correct.

All the others nodded and started to run to the town. Even the Pacificas put aside their dispute to go see if they could stop their respective citizens from tearing themselves apart...Literally as it would seem. Manly Dan fought Manly Dan. Blubs fought Blubs, with only one (The Original) Durland trying to stop them. The Lazy Susans were the only two that worked together it seemed, each breaking the faces of two Toby Determineds that happened to get too close to their frying pans. "We need to get their attentions!" Both OG and Rises Ford yelled suddenly.

Wordlessly, they each ran over to two shotguns lying on the ground next to two dead versions of Preston Northwest. Neither Pacifica showed much emotion towards their respective fathers, each slightly enjoying seeing the man who ruined their lives dead on the ground. Both shuddered however as a faint sound of a bell rang in their ears, reminding them of ever imposing presence in their lives. OG Ford handed the shotguns to his Stanley and covered Rises Mabel and OG Dipper's ears. Rises Ford doing the same to Rises Dipper and OG Mabel. Rises Stanley following suit and plugging both Pacificas' ears, the Gideons didn't need to be told; they just did so automatically.

"Ka-Chow!"

"Ka-Chow!" The Shotguns rang out, this time getting the attentions of both versions of the Gravity Falls residents. "Great now that I have your attentions my..Brothers have something to say."

Stan gives the stage to the two Fords who spoke slowly. "We are not enemies, these counterparts of yours are not here to replace you. We should be working together to help progress the remainder of Gravity Falls, not to hinder it." They said, causing all the versions to lower their weapons. "Phew, that could have been a disaster." OG Ford said, wiping a b it of sweat off his head. "Agreed." Was Rises Ford's response.

Then the two began to order the citizens to line up together by universe, using this system to find out who was missing from which world.

The end tally for who was missing is as follows: For the originals we have Robbie, Bud Gleeful, Preston Northwest, Priscilla Northwest, Tambry, the rest of the teens, and Wendy's brothers. For the Rises crew we have Toby Determined (Killed in the battle), Preston Northwest, Priscilla Northwest, Deputy Durland, and Wendy. However those that were missing in one place were there in the other, meaning that aside from a few people Gravity Falls' population was basically the same.

The place needed a leader however, and everyone elected the Pines Families, no-one even thought about it; the choice was obvious. So the first thing they set about doing was fixing up the town, it was in shambles from A. The reality wall being shattered, B. The process of having the two towns slammed into each-other, and C. The fight between the two worlds ruining some of the streets.

It took a whole week to get that finished and while they did so an eerily similar town banded together and did the same, but were quickly coming across a problem...

* * *

 _60 miles south of New Gravity Falls.._

"What do you mean we're out of food Stanford!" Rev. Dipper demands, slamming his fist on his desk.

"Dipper, you know exactly what I mean! I estimate that within a month we will be completely out of food! And many of our hunters are coming back with little to nothing to show for their efforts!" Reverse Ford Yelled in reply from across the desk. "I do have a solution however." He adds, seeing his great nephew's Amulet beginning to glow along with his eyes.

The blue clad Pre-teen relaxed. "Continue, old man." He said, seemingly calm.

"Well, I have discovered another town some sixty miles away, if I take a team over there we can diplomatically ask to set up a trade between our two peoples. Perhaps we can bring water in exchange for their food?" He asked with false optimism.

"...And who do you plan on taking with you on this mission?" Reverse Dipper asked, letting Rev. Ford know that his plan was green-lighted.

"We should take our most diplomatic members, and our smartest and toughest. I will be the smartest, and lead the team to this town, Stanley will be our muscle just in case we face resistance. And, unfortunately, we will need Bud Pines to lead us. His friendly and neighborly nature will allow our possible allies to be more open to us." He explained, feeling confident in his plan.

"I love it, all except for one, minuscule detail." Rev. Dipper said, holding his fingers out in a pinching motion. "How do I know you won't just sell us out to this other town and use them to attack us?" Dipper said, now looking a little more than ticked.

"I will keep you posted completely throughout our entire journey, I have developed a two way communication system that will transmit directly to your personal terminal." He said, gesturing at the terminal that lay on his grand-nephew's desk.

Reverse Dipper considered the old man's proposal for a moment, and was about to say that he would be joining when two females entered the room. The first was his sister, he'd recognize her anywhere, she did not look happy. The other was Pacifica, Paz, Pines/Northwest, looking as cheerful as ever.

"Dipper, those idiots have figured out that we're running low on supplies, Pacifica says that they might try to rebel soon." Reverse Mabel said, with a slightly disgusted tone when she spoke about Pacifica. Dipper looked to Paz for an answer.

"Well you see, one of our farmers kinda said that his crops were getting low, and then the other farmers said the same. And now everyone is in a panic about the, um, food shortages." She explained quickly, to which Dipper had to smirk at. Even now after a whole week of their respective families working together in an attempt to establish order, she and her younger adopted sibling were scared to talk to them face to face. Even after he showed her some semblance of kindness by giving the title 'Royal Spymaster' a fake title he'd made up so that she'd be closer to him, and so it _seemed_ like her family had some power in his new government. While he and his sister did make the 'Big Decisions' she and Gideon were always there to help them "keep the citizens' in mind." Neither really cared for their subjects, but Paz and Gideon were the only two who could sway them to 'consider' their people before making a decision. Ah yes, the highs and lows of being feared.

Dipper suddenly frowned; a rebellion could be disastrous for their kingdom's survival. And the food crises was imminent, so.. "Ford I'm allowing your expedition! Bring back some good news or be killed! Go, now!" He said abruptly, causing his grand-uncle to leap up with a start. "Yes sir!" He said and ran out of the room, leaving Reverse Dipper with the only two women left in his life that he cared about.

"Is their something I should know about?" Reverse Mabel asked, turning her sour mood on her brother, who leaned back. "Ford is going to go see if there really are other us-es within this new world, and I want to test to see if they can be taken over. That and they probably have food, something we need." He said with a bit of a shrug, the plan he had been cultivating ever since Ford said "Discovered another town," was all ready to go. Now He needed to hope that nothing went wrong.

And within the town's second week of unification, the trio left to go find the original town, unbeknownst to them they weren't the only ones with the same idea. The same week of their transportation to the new world, something more...Monstrous went out to find food, and the found it in the place of Antigravity, but they wanted more, so they sent out another search party, this one heading southeast...Little did either group know, they were about to meet in a violent first encounter...

* * *

 **Author's note: As it would seem Monster Falls is ahead of the curb than literally everyone else...Too bad that they're getting greedy. That'll be their downfall. And no, they did not eat the Antigravity version of GF, they just opened a trade route that is kinda...Demanding. But we won't be hearing from them for awhile as these next few chapters will circle around the Reverse, Rises, and Original universes. But that's not to say that the other universes are any less important, oh no. The 1920's AU will be making big waves pretty soon;). Anyway I decided that I should give some description of what the 'continent' that the AU's all reside on looks like and where the towns are in relation to each other.**

 **So here we go! In the center of the island we have a 70-mile long strip of forest land, going from south to north, this is where The Falls, Rises, and Reverse AU's lay. To the west of that is jungle area that is the widest of the four biomes for lack of a better word. In that we have Antigravity Falls in the south, and Monster Falls in the south. To the east of Gravity Falls and Gravity Rises is a meadow-like area. In the center of this area there is only one AU: Depraved Falls, the extra gory version of Gravity falls, there is a reason that one is kept away from the others, but that is for me to know and you guys to find out! Now using what I just told you, envision the continent like it's a circle. Got it? Good! Now in the far east there is a desert that stretches into a coastline, this desert actually stretches all the way around the place effectively making it an island as there is water surrounding it from all fronts. Back in the east we have the 1920's AU right next to a coastline, and, thanks to it's twenties style heritage, it has multiple shipping and fishing docks to use, which is how it gets most of it's food, of course there will be an alliance with another AU but...That will be revealed later. Finally in the north of the desert, in the way back on a peninsula lays the Transcendent AU, the most isolated of the AU's, and yet the most sustained.**

 **Anyway that's all for now, except I want to clear up one thing: I am a GUY! Looking at you Mrs. Frost. Also I want to say that this is the only story I have that grew so in poularity in only a short time! Which is why I updated when I did, this is insane guys! Anyway**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
